Together everything is possible
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina and Emma are having a secret relationship. It is revealed when Regina gets hurt by Cora in gold's shop in 2x16. In hospital Emma and Regina tell Snow and David the story of them. But what will they do when Regina is out of the hospital when a jealous Neal and an angry Gold are trying to destroy their relation ship? The first chapter just contains fluff. / Swan Queen/
1. Chapter 1

**Another story because I saw 2x16 where this story starts also:)**

**I already wrote until chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be written tomorrow:)**

**The story contains much fluff and the characters are a bit out of character. Also Henry isn't that kind of brat as he is in the show before the curse broke.**

"Don't talk to me.",Regina snapped at Emma who looked at her hurt. Regina flung a fireball at her but not with the intent to hurt her. She threw it so that the fireball definitely would miss Emma but Charming stepped between them and blocked the fireball. Regina flung Charming out of the front door and closed it with a flick of her wrist. Regina stepped to Emma and pressed her against a wall. She had a weak hold of her and looked into Emma's eyes. Both knew that she didn't wanted to hurt Emma. That she just wanted the love of her mother. "I'm so sorry, Emma.",Regina whispered and Emma nodded. "I know.",she whispered back and cupped her cheek softly.

Regina's eyes fluttered shut. Suddenly she heard a sword falling down and looked surprised behind her. Emma quickly changed their position. Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and held a dagger against her throat. Regina put her hand on Emma's and took a deep breath before she looked to her mother who was threatened by Neal. "Choose wisely, Cora. Your daughter or the dagger.",he said and Cora looked between them. She chose the dagger and threw a spell at Emma who pushed Regina against Cora and out of the way. But Cora's spell hit Regina and she flew into the showcase which broke under her weight.

Regina screamed painfully and fell down. "No.",she breathed out when she felt a huge piece of glass sticking in her stomach. "Emma!" She gave a shit on their plan. Both, Neal and Cora looked confused at them when Emma ran to her and helped Regina on her back. She too saw the piece of glass. Regina sobbed. "She will die... Emma... she will die.",Emma held her and than picked her up. "She won't.",Emma said and kicked both Neal and Cora away when they tried to stop her. She carried Regina out of the shop towards the hospital. "I will save her. I will save both of you.",Emma said and walked faster. Regina just clung to Emma.

"Well... I think our cover is blown.",Emma said and smiled softly at her. Regina nodded. "I think so...",she answered and caressed her small bump. "You know what will happen when I loose her...",Regina said and Emma nodded. "I know, Gina. I know...",Emma said and kissed her forehead. "It's my fault... If I hadn't pushed you away..." "It was my mother's fault, Emma... She threw the spell at me. Because of her you had to push me away. You wanted to save us. You will save us. Like you already did once.",Regina said and Emma sighed. They finally arrived at the hospital and Emma almost killed Whale when he firstly refused saving Regina or their baby girl.

Emma never left Regina's side when they removed the glass and tried to rescue their baby. Emma held Regina's hand through the whole operation. Whale sighed relieved. "The babies are healthy. The glass didn't hurt them or anything which they need to live. And Regina. She will feel weak for a couple of days but she will be fine too.",he told Emma who nodded relieved until she processed the message. "Wait... babies? I thought...it was just one.",Emma said and Whale chuckled. "No. I counted 5.",he said and Emma felt how the strength left her suddenly and she fainted.

She woke up again a few hours later with a hand caressing her face. She opened her eyes surprised and saw into Regina's worried face. "I thought something happened to you...",Regina said and sighed relieved when she saw that nothing had happened to her. "No... I... I was just surprised about what Whale told me...",Emma answered and Regina looked at her confused. "He didn't tell you?" "Told me what? Is something with her? Is she okay?",Regina asked her scared and Emma cupped her cheeks. "They are fine." "T-they?",Regina asked and her eyes widened. "How many?" She felt weak suddenly and Emma kissed her softly. "Don't freak out, okay?",Emma answered and Regina nodded slowly. "5..." Regina gasped and took a deep breath than.

"Okay... okay... I won't freak out... I won't... Oh my god, Emma! 5 children! How the hell will we do that? I mean... two kids are definitely hard work and 5... that's a lot...",Regina said wide-eyed and Emma laid her arm around Regina's shoulder. "I'll be here. We will make it, baby.",Emma said and kissed her cheek. Regina looked at her softly. "I'm just scared... what if we totally mess up?",Regina answered and Emma sighed. "Do you want to know what I thought when I gave up Henry?" Regina nodded. "What if I did the wrong choice and he ended up in the system. But when I met you... I just knew I did the right thing. You are a wonderful mother, Regina. And I love you." "I love you too, Emma.",Regina answered and Emma smiled at her lovingly.

"So. We have to find a few names more than.",Emma said with a grin and Regina chuckled. Than she remembered what had happened so that she was in hospital now. "What happened with your parents and my mother?",Regina asked her and Emma got up shocked. "Shit. I completely forgot about them.",Emma answered and tried to find her phone. She finally found it and saw the many missed calls from her parents and Neal. "They called me and that not long ago so I think they are still alive." "And my mother?",Regina asked and Emma saw the fear in her wife's eyes. "I'll call them directly.",Emma answered and came back to her with the phone dialing Snow's number.

"Emma?",Snow asked her relieved. "Where are you?" "That doesn't matter right now. Is Cora still alive?",Emma asked. "Yes. She babbled something about you carrying Regina out of the shop... where are you two?" "At the hospital. Regina got hurt when she was thrown on the showcase.",Emma explained. "Why did you care? She tried to kill us." "She didn't... ugh... I'll tell you later... just leave Regina alone.",Emma snapped and Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder. "Where is Cora now?",Emma asked. "I don't know. She vanished after we saved Gold...",Snow told her. Regina sat up quickly. She tensed again. "How was she?" "She was confused... and very scared... She even helped us saving Gold...",Snow answered and Regina looked hopefully at Emma and the phone.

"Does she have her heart back?",Regina asked Snow who gasped. "Regina... I... uh..." "Does she have her heart back?",Regina asked a second time. "I don't know. Probably no because Neal didn't saw her leave until she saved Gold..." "Than they are still in danger.",Regina whispered to Emma who sighed. "Who is in danger?",Snow asked who had heard Regina's sentence. "No one you have to know about yet.",Regina answered and ended the call. "We need to bring you and Henry somewhere save.",Emma answered and Regina shook her head. "I won't leave you alone neither will I allow you to leave your family behind.",Regina said and cupped Emma's cheeks. "I know that you could never forgive yourself for it, Emma. We will find a way to overpower my mother without you leaving your family."

Emma kissed her passionately. "I know why I love you.",Emma said with a small smile and Regina chuckled. "I love you more.",Regina just answered. "Really? Prove it.",Emma said with a smirk. "I have 5 babies in my stomach which are ALL from you. And they all will love you as much as I will. So that makes me to 6 people.",Regina said and Emma laughed. "That just can be your logic.",Emma said and pulled her closer. "Fine. You won." "Thank you, my dear.",Regina answered and they laid down softly.

Regina snuggled close to Emma and sighed contently. "How long until your parents will burst through the door?",Regina asked and Emma chuckled. "Mhm... There are three places where they could be. At the diner, at Gold's shop or at their loft. Each of it is I think 10 minutes away from the hospital so... in... I think 7 minutes.",Emma answered and Regina straddled her. "You remember our first night?",Regina asked and kissed her passionately. "Yes. How could I forget?",Emma answered and caressed Regina's bump. "I thought about Anastasia as second name for a girl." Regina looked at her lovingly. She took Emma's hand and smiled at the golden ring on her ring finger.

"Anastasia is a great name, my dear wife.",Regina said with a smile and kissed the back of Emma's hand. "I... I wanted to ask... if it would be alright if but just if we get a second son... if we could name him Daniel...",Regina looked at Emma with insecurity. Emma nodded. "But just if we name one girl Anastasia. You'll get your Dani and I my Ana.",Emma said with a cheeky grin and Regina nodded. "I love you so much.",Regina answered and kissed her again. That was the moment Snow and David chose to storm into the room with Henry and Neal.

"Uh...",David gasped and the three adults looked at the couple embarrassed and shocked. Just Henry bolted towards them and climbed on the bed. He hugged them and took a deep breath. "When I heard grandma saying that you are hurt I was worried sick, Mom!",he said and Regina kissed his forehead. "Emma saved us, Henry. Like she always does. Do you still doubt her?",she asked their son and he grinned. "How is it?",he asked them quietly and Regina leaned to his ear. "We'll get 5.",she whispered and he looked at her surprised. "And I thought you have to be that huge already.",he said quietly with a cheeky grin. She nudged him with a fake scoff but a huge smile on her face and than hugged him again.

"Wait. What's going on here?",Snow asked. "Yes. I thought you two hate each other.",Neal said, he seemed hurt. "Hate? Never. It was just a plan of us. Regina was save and she told me every night what her mother had planned.",Emma said and Regina shifted a bit so that she sat next to Emma. "So... what are you two?",Snow asked. "Married.",Henry said excitedly and all of them gasped again. "Married? You say that in the year Emma moved here and she always hated Regina she married her?",Snow asked and Emma groaned. "I don't hate Regina. I love her! More than anything else. I love her as much as I love Henry... the hate... it was just a facade so you wouldn't freak out.",Emma said and Regina leaned against her.

Regina smiled at Emma and kissed her cheek before she settled back against Emma. "I don't do this for revenge, Snow. I love Emma. With my whole heart. I could never hurt her. Even if I had to." "You attacked her in the shop.",David hissed and Regina shook her head. "Do you really think I can't aim? The fireball was aimed at the golden vase in Gold's shop. And I didn't choke her I pushed her softly back with my magic and just laid my hand on her throat.",Regina explained and Emma nodded. "And... and when did you two marry?",Neal asked and rubbed his neck. "The day before yesterday.",Emma said sheepishly and looked on their joined hands.

"What! But... but you were in New York with me and my father...",Neal said and Emma shrugged. "Well, we just needed Henry.",Regina said and Henry grinned at them. "It was nothing big. Don't worry. But with Cora being here... In case something goes wrong we just wanted to be married.",Emma said. "But how could you forgive her after the curse?",Snow asked and sat down on a chair. "She told me after our first kiss... She told us everything...",Emma said and Snow raised her eyebrows shocked. "How?" Regina smiled brightly and looked to Emma. "Well...",she started.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story time:D **

**Chapter 2**

_"You are just a lonely bitch who no one likes!",Emma shouted at Regina who looked at her hurt before she turned away and opened her car door. "Well... if that's all you have to say, Miss Swan...",Regina answered and got in and just drove away. Emma gasped when Regina almost hit a parked car and she quickly got in her own car and forced Regina to stop her car once again. She ignored her for a few minutes until Emma almost crashed against her and she hadn't had an other option. Emma got out of her car and pulled Regina out of her's and pushed her against the car. "What do you want from me, Miss Swan! Not finished with insulting me?",Regina shouted at her and Emma saw the red cheeks and the tear which rolled down Regina's cheek._

_Emma weakened her grip. She sighed. "What do you want?",Regina asked her and crossed her arms in front of herself and looked to the side. She calmed down a bit. "I... I'm sorry... for what I said to you...",Emma said and Regina sighed. "You aren't but it's okay... I am who I am...",Regina said and turned back to her car when Emma pulled her around and flush against herself before she kissed Regina. She thought that Regina would push her away and slap her but she did exactly the opposite. She pulled Emma closer and cupped her cheek softly. "I AM sorry. I really am, Regina.",Emma said and Regina shrugged. "I don't care what you say to me, Emma...as long as you don't leave.",she said and Emma smiled at her._

_"Never.",Emma answered and kissed her again. "But I need to tell you the truth before anything can happen between us.",Regina said and Emma nodded. "Okay. Whatever it is you can tell me." "I will. But tomorrow morning and Henry has to be there too.",Regina answered her and Emma looked surprised but nodded. "No problem." Emma pushed Regina against the car and started kissing her more heated. "How about we move this to my home?",Regina asked and played with Emma's collar. "I don't think we should take it that far.",Emma said and Regina shook her head. "I didn't mean it that way... sorry... I just wanted to enjoy a nice evening with you and Henry.",Regina told her._

_Emma looked surprised. "You... you mean like a real family?",Emma asked her insecure and Regina nodded. "I know that you aren't used to family. Neither am I. But maybe... we can do that together?" Emma smiled brightly at her. "I would love to." Emma intertwined their fingers and looked down at them with a happy smile. Regina lifted them up and kissed the back of Emma's hand. "I'm curious what you want to tell us.",Emma said and Regina looked at her saddened. "I hope you'll still be that understanding tomorrow.",she said and sighed. "I promise you that I will stay by your side whatever you'll tell us." Regina nodded but Emma still could see the doubt in Regina's eyes._

_The evening went smoothly. Henry was surprised but happy that Regina had invited Emma over to have dinner with them and to watch some movies. He was a bit surprised when Regina had let Emma near to her and never snapped at her. They were too friendly for just getting along for his sake. And that's when he saw it. Emma cupped Regina's cheek and kissed her softly and Regina kissed her back as softly as Emma. She had this beautiful smile on her face which she just had for him and he knew that his mother doesn't wanted to play with Emma. She loved her. Surprisingly he wasn't mad at her. He took his book and read the story of his mother again. He smiled. Emma was the savior. It was the only solution that Emma would save his mother from the evil side. With that he happily went to sleep._

_The next morning Regina sat next to Henry on his bed and softly shook him to wake him up. He yawned and stretched before he opened his eyes and looked at Regina who looked at him lovingly. "Can you bring your book with you when we go later?",she asked him and smoothed out his hair. He sat up. "Where are we going?",he asked her. "To my my vault. I need to show you something.",she said and he looked at her surprised. "About the curse?" "About the curse.",Regina said quietly. He looked definitely shocked by now and she sighed. "Will you tell us everything?",he asked her softly and she nodded. He saw the tears in her eyes and hugged her quickly._

_"Don't leave me, please.",Regina sobbed and he just held her while she sobbed into his neck. "I won't.",he whispered back. He saw her vulnerable side. He saw that she wasn't really evil. She was just scared and tried to protect herself in a wrong way. "I'm hungry.",Henry said and Regina chuckled while she wiped her tears away. She kissed his forehead once again. They got up and walked downstairs where Emma waited in one of Regina's pajamas. She had already made some pancakes for them and had a huge grin on her face. "Hey... I thought I could make breakfast after you allowed me to crash in your guest bedroom.",Emma said and Regina smirked. They ate in peace. Henry told them about school and his plans for the next day while Regina and Emma listened to him happily._

_Afterwards they dressed and Regina drove them to the vault. Henry gave Regina his book and she led them downstairs. Henry and Emma were a bit confused where Regina led them until they reached a hallway. Quiet pounding could be heard and Regina led them to the pounding. She turned back to them and took a shaky breath. "Everything in this book is true.",she said and Emma looked at her shocked and wide-eyed. "You can't be serious, Regina. You don't have to do that to make him like you.",Emma said saddened. "I'm not saying it just because it's fun. It's not. That's why I brought you here. Because I wanted to show you something so you would believe me... even if you hate me afterwards.",Regina said and turned to a wall in which boxes were laying._

_Emma saw how the boxes lightened up red before the light vanished again before it lightened up again. Regina pulled out a box and mentioned both of them to come a few steps closer. She opened the box and Emma gasped. In the box was a living heart. "What is that, Regina?",Emma asked scared. "That, my dear, is a heart.",she answered and caressed it softly. "Whose heart?",Henry asked and Regina shrugged. "I don't know... I wish I would but...",she sighed. "I became like my mother...",she sounded so disgusted with herself. She never stopped caressing the heart. "My mother took hearts... maybe that's why I was doing it. Because I wanted to be loved from her... She had this affection for hearts...",she said and they looked at her confused._

_"Did you cast the curse because of that?",Henry asked her and she nodded slightly. "I... I casted it because everything back there... it remembered me of Snow's betrayal...I loved her... I really did but... but she couldn't keep her mouth shut and because of her my mother killed Daniel...I became Queen... I was trapped... the only thing I ever wanted was love and freedom... but both was me denied. And than I had no one to turn to. It was so easy to be evil... It was so easy because no one stopped me. No one helped me..." Emma looked at her saddened. She knew that Regina told the truth. Both, she and Henry walked to Regina and hugged her. She just cried. "I'm so sorry for you growing up in the foster system... If it wasn't for my need of revenge you would've been raised by your parents...",Regina said but Emma shook her head._

_"Well, normally a person would love to be raised by it's parents but I'm happy that I'm not. Mary-Margret as mother? I think I would have become insane and we wouldn't have Henry.",Emma said and kissed Regina's head. "You... you aren't angry?",she sniffed and both shook their heads. "I'm sorry, Mom. I thought that you just casted it because you was jealous of Snow's beauty." Regina scoffed. "As if she is more beautiful than me. That may sounds bitchy but please..." They laughed at that. "I have to agree with her, Henry. Regina is far more beautiful than Mary-Margret.",Emma said and Regina smiled at her lovingly._

_"Will you return the hearts when the curse is broken?",Henry asked and Regina nodded. "Yeah. I just didn't before the curse because I wasn't ready to let go of my vengeance.",Regina said and they smiled at her. "But we are here now. And we will make it. We will help you.",Emma said and cupped Regina's cheeks before she kissed her lovingly. Regina kissed her back until she remembered Henry and broke away from Emma and looked to Henry with wide eyes. He smiled at her warmly and she looked back to Emma. She looked as confused as Regina felt. "I saw you yesterday... it's alright with me.",he said and looked around. "Is that the only room here?" "No, but wait I need to put the heart back.",Regina answered and carefully closed the box again and put it back to it's place._

_Emma took her hand and she smiled at her before she led her to the other side of her vault to another wall. She pushed slightly against it and the wall clicked and moved away from her touch. They stepped through and gasped. It was a complete apartment. Just underneath the ground. "Wow...",Henry said and looked around. "Why did you create this?",Emma asked curiously. "In case of the curse breaking.",Regina answered and Emma nodded slowly. "I will protect you.",Emma said and kissed her neck. "Emma... Henry is watching.",she said and giggled. Henry turned around to them and smiled. "It's great to see that you are happy."_

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you liked the last chapters:) Until chapter 5 there will be still past elements. 6th chapter is finally with Gold and more Neal so be prepared! :-D**

**Chapter 3**

Regina left out the part with the secret passage down to her vault and the secret apartment underneath there but otherwise Regina had told them the whole first day of them as couple.

"That is... Wow... uh...",Snow stuttered and the little family smiled. "That's... uh...okay, I guess." Regina looked up at her with a soft smile. She wasn't ready to forgive her completely yet but she wasn't after her anymore. "Who is the she you were talking about in my father's shop?",Neal suddenly asked and they all looked confused to him and than back at them. "Oh... well... uhm... Emma?",Regina looked a bit helplessly to Emma. "Well, Regina is pregnant.",Emma said with a proud smile and nuzzled Regina's neck. "And... who is the father?",David asked them. Henry looked at them annoyed. "Who do you think? Emma is. They share true love.",he said in a 'duh' tone.

Emma laughed at that and Regina ruffled Henry's hair. "But how?",Neal asked. "I think you clearly now how to produce children, Mr. Cassidy.",Regina answered and Emma nudged her softly. "Sorry.",she mumbled and Emma kissed her cheek. "How far along are you?",Snow asked with a small smile and Regina's face directly lit up. "Second month. I'm so curious what gender they will have.",Regina said and they could see the joy in her eyes of becoming a mother. Snow smiled until she realized what Regina had said. "They? As in more than one?",Snow asked and Regina nodded. "Well... apparently I'm that good that she is pregnant with 5 of me.",Emma said and Snow gasped.

"Uhm... I think you need to pay the teachers more than otherwise I won't have enough money for ALL of my grandchildren.",Snow said to Regina who chuckled. "Yeah, I think so too." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. "Am I the only one who thinks that Regina is lying? I mean, the curse broke a month ago and the last time I checked Emma was a woman. Two women can't make children without magic.",Neal snapped ,clearly jealous of Regina. "Well, since Emma came into this town time started to move again. And even if you don't know about witches I do. So let me explain it. As magician or witch ,call me whatever you want, I have every fourth month witching night. It means that I can get pregnant from another magician being. It's the only night I can get pregnant from a magician otherwise I would need a normal human.",Regina explained and shook her head.

"So you what? Lured her into sex so you can bind her to you?",he asked and Regina groaned. "She was the one who started our relationship. And it was a long decision until we decided to act on it.",Regina told him and Emma nodded.

_Emma laid down next to her. They panted heavily and Regina chuckled. "What?",Emma asked and turned to her side to face Regina. "That was amazing, honey.",Regina answered and snuggled closer to her. "I know.",Emma said and Regina playfully smacked her arm. "I love you, honey." "I love you too, Regina...",they laid in silence and just enjoyed each other's presence. "Gina?" "Yes,honey?" "Uhm... would you... would you like to have more children with me?",Emma asked her and Regina looked up surprised but soon started smiling. "You asked me that three months ago too.",Regina said and Emma smiled sheepishly. "But yes. I would like to have more children with you."_

_Emma kissed her lovingly. "I have another question." "Just ask, honey." "Is there a magical way so that it would be from both of us?",Emma asked and Regina looked at her for a long moment before she stood up and walked to her wardrobe. "Technically yes. Well, you know I was the Evil Queen so I was also a witch. That means that I have a cycle in which I can get pregnant by magicians." "But I'm no magician.",Emma said saddened. "You are, honey. You are because your parents share true love.",Regina told her and came back to her. She sat down on the bed and kissed Emma's head. "What's that?",Emma asked and looked onto it. "My calendar. Well, you are here now since 7 and a half months so I already had one witching night.. wow... you almost impregnated me three months ago.",Regina said and smirked._

_Emma laughed and looked into the calendar too. "So. In two weeks we could try?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. "Yes... but we have to be sure. This child... it will bind us.",Regina told her. "Forever. And you can't just leave when people start to remember and it's too much pressure for you to be with me. This is a final decision, Emma." Emma smiled at her and stood up. She walked over to her jeans and got out a box of her jeans pocket. She came back to the bed and opened the box. She looked at Regina sheepishly and Regina gasped. It was a ring. "Will you marry me, Regina?",Emma asked with a lovingly smile and Regina nodded. "Yes... thousand times, yes.",Regina answered and held out her hand to Emma who put the ring on her finger._

_"I love you.",Emma whispered. "And I never want to leave you. I don't think I would survive it. So please let us try in two weeks. I want a child with you and just with you. No one else can make me so happy like you. And I just want to make you happy. For the rest of my life.",Emma said and cupped Regina's cheek softly. "I love you too. And yes... we will try in two weeks. I promise you.",Regina answered and hugged her._

"Emma... I didn't knew that you could be a romantic.",Snow said and smiled softly. "Definitely from your father." "Na, you are a romantic one too, Snow.",Regina answered and smirked at her. Snow smiled slightly and they heard Neal growling. Henry looked at his father disappointed. "Can you leave dad? I think I want to be alone with my family.",he said to him and they all looked surprised at him. Neal looked hurt but walked out of the room. "So... when will be the big wedding? I mean, Henry and I will need suits and you ladies still need dresses. And how did you even do it in secret? Doesn't it take a few weeks to get a date?",David asked and Regina nodded.

"Yes, but we arranged something.",Regina said. "Yes! And I helped!",Henry said with enthusiasm. "But everything happened while the curse was breaking.",Regina said quietly. "And Regina told me that she was pregnant.",Emma added and grinned. Regina chuckled.

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story time once again:D **

**Chapter 4**

_"Did you already arranged a date for our wedding?",Emma asked and kissed Regina __shortly before she picked up the files Regina had started to bring in another room. "I did. But it's in a month. Are you alright with it?",Regina asked and Emma nodded. "Yes. Where are we carrying them?" "Just in the archives. I need space for new files.",Regina said with a soft smile. "Could you make Lasagna tonight?",Emma asked her and Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you planning, my dear?",Regina asked and kissed her lovingly. "Nothing.",Emma said and chuckled. Regina pinched Emma's ass and quickly walked away while she laughed._

_Emma laughed too. She followed Regina and caught up with her a few seconds later. "You know what I find odd, Emma?" "No, what?",Emma answered. "That no one noticed our relationship yet. I mean... not that I really want that but... it's rather odd, isn't it?" Emma thought about it and nodded. She thought about the affaire David had with Snow while he was married to Kathryn and how fast it had been known by everyone. "Mhm. Now when you are mentioning it... Snow should be asking herself where I am at night but she doesn't... and her affaire..." "Well it's no real affaire when the two are __married in_ reality.",Regina cut her off with an apologetic smile. "But still. Someone should've noticed us.",Emma said and thought about it.  


_In the evening Emma came to Regina for dinner. "Hey, baby.",Emma said and entered the house before she closed the door behind herself and kissed Regina hungrily. "The one kiss in the office wasn't enough.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "I missed you.",Regina said and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "I missed you too, baby.",Emma answered and lifted her up. They kissed and suddenly they felt pure relief and happiness. Henry came downstairs and crashed into them. He indicated a group hug and they quickly joined his attempt. "What's going on, Henry?",Regina asked. "You broke the curse.",he said happily and Regina looked up to Emma._

_"They will come for me... You have to go... you have to go or otherwise you won't be safe. And... and we need an excuse...",Regina started rambling but Emma cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at her. "Nothing will happen to us. I promise you. And we just say I kissed Henry after we had a deep mother/son discussion.",Emma said and looked to Henry who nodded. "Yes, Mom. Don't worry. We will protect you." Regina hugged them both again and sighed. "I'll put on some more comfortable clothes.",Regina said. They already had said that if Regina couldn't stay at home Emma would 'arrest' her and bring her to the station where Emma would look after her._

_While Regina walked upstairs Henry and Emma looked at each other saddened. "She isn't taking it well...",he said and sighed. "Everyone is hating her now... you know what she always wanted?" "Love and freedom." "And that's what they all want to deny her.",Emma said and readied her cuffs and her gun. "You will save her. Like always." "Uhm... Henry? We wanted to tell you something tonight.",Emma said and kneeled down to him. "And what?" "Well... you know that your mother and I... that we want to marry right?" He nodded. "Well... we also want to have another child. Not that you aren't enough.. but we think now is the right time for a second child. You could be the best big brother on the world and protect it and..." "It's alright, Emma. I know why you want a second child. It would be from the two of you and you could raise a child properly."_

_"It's one reason but not our main intent. Did you ever see Regina with a baby?",Emma asked him and he shook his head. She pulled out her phone and showed him a picture. Regina had picked up a small baby which had been crying and held it lovingly. The look of pure joy and love in her face. "She looks so beautiful.",he said. "She does, doesn't she? That's why I want a second child with her. Because she is so happy with you and little children. But you won't need her so much anymore in the future. And I think that could make her sad so..." "I know... and when it's grown up I have to show up with grandchildren.",Henry said with a grin and Emma hugged him._

_"We wanted to tell you that and ask you what names you would like." "I think you should choose. I still have my own children to name.",Henry said and hugged her. "But we would love to hear your suggestions.",Regina said and walked down to them and he smiled at her. "I will tell you when we know the gender, okay?",he said and she nodded. "Okay.",they said and walked into the dining room and ate the Lasagna. Like they had expected the door bell rang twenty minutes later. Emma stood up and took her cuffs. Regina walked towards her and turned around so Emma could cuff her. "I'm sorry, baby.",Emma said and kissed her a last time before she led Regina to the front door where they all awaited her._

_When Emma had explained the mob that they wouldn't kill Regina because that's not what good people do and that no one could attack her as long as she was in the cell or under her protection. She led Regina to the cell and uncuffed her. "I love you.",Regina said and wrapped her arms around Emma. "I love you too.",Emma answered and sighed. "I hate it to stay away from you..." Regina kissed her passionately and Emma lifted her up and sat her down on her desk. "I need you.",Emma moaned and Regina smirked. "No, we can't. We would need to long, Emma. Luckily.",Regina answered and caressed Emma's cheek._

_"Sometimes I hate our love making... we won't be able to for surely a long time.",Emma mumbled and Regina chuckled. "But afterwards it will be just more awesome.",Regina winked at her and kissed her before she stood up and walked to the cell. Emma opened it and locked it behind her. "I won't leave. No one will get to you.",she said and Regina nodded with a smile. "Love you." "Love you more." Emma took Regina's hand in her own through the cell bars and sighed. "We knew what would happen...",Regina said and Emma sighed. "Yes, I know... I just wish we would have more time...",Emma answered and Regina looked at her lovingly._

_"We will. And in a month we will marry and there'll be just you,Henry and me.",Regina said and Emma nodded. Suddenly someone knocked out Emma. Regina quickly caught her and softly laid her down before she looked up. Gold stood in front of her. He smiled and took Emma's gun. Regina protectively held Emma and glared at him. "Get up.",he ordered and she shook her head. "Get up or your dirty secret will be killed.",he said and she reluctantly stood up. He gripped her hand and pressed something into it. She gasped and tried to pull her hand away but he held it firmly. He pulled the object in her hand away and chuckled. "You know what this is?",he asked her and showed it to her. She looked down at her hand and than back up._

_It was her death sentence. He laughed and turned away. "Have fun these last hours.",he said and walked away. Regina sunk to her knees and started crying when she heard him leaving the station. Regina caressed Emma's head while she waited for the wraith to kill her. After two hours the wraith came and started sucking her soul. Emma woke up and just saw the black thing over her and quickly took a chair and flung it at it. The wraith fled and Emma quickly ran to Regina who collapsed slightly. "Who?" "Gold...",Regina answered breathless. Snow and David entered the station and looked around shocked. "What happened?",Snow asked. "A wraith attacked me...",Regina said and tried to catch her breath._

_"Gold knocked me out and so he could get to her.",Emma said and Regina sighed. "But what's a wraith?" "A soul sucker. He'll just vanish when he devoured his prey. Me. There is no other way." "Well, that's your problem than.",David said and crossed his arms. "She won't die.",Emma snapped and David raised an eyebrow. Snow nodded. "Emma's right. Regina won't die. We'll find a way.",Snow said and David sighed. "Well... you said that technically the whole Enchanted Forest is here... maybe we could find a way and send the wraith to it. If there is nothing he will be destroyed forever.",Emma suggested and Regina thought about it._

_"I still have Jefferson's hat. But it is in my office.",Regina answered and Emma nodded slowly. "Than we'll get it." The group quickly drove to Regina's office where the couple let Snow and David wait outside while Regina retrieved the hat with Emma. "Emma?" "Yes, Regina?",Emma answered and hugged her quickly. "I have to tell you something.",Regina said and pulled something out of her blazer pocket. She handed it to Emma who took it surprised and looked on it. It was a pregnancy test. "You... you are pregnant.",Emma said amazed and Regina smiled softly. "We did it. We are having a baby.",Regina said and Emma lifted her up and kissed her lovingly before she put her back down. "I love you, Regina." "I love you too, Emma."_

_"Emma? What's taking so long?",Snow called and they quickly parted and took the hat with them. "We'll make it. I promise.",Emma whispered and Regina nodded softly. But everything escalated. Emma and Snow got sucked into the hat and David threatened her with his sword until Henry came into the hall and saw David hovering over Regina angrily. David led Henry away and Regina broke down sobbing._

**TBC...? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a short chapter:)**

**Chapter 5**

"Sorry that I was such an ass.",David said and Regina looked up to him. "It's alright.",Regina said with a smile and pulled Emma closer. "And I had been thinking that you've been pregnant, Emma.",Snow said and groaned. Emma chuckled. "I kept the test with me the whole time. I think it was the only thing which kept me sane in the Enchanted Forest.",Emma told her and sighed. "Please promise me that we won't move there. I hate it there." Emma looked to Regina who nodded with a smirk. "That promise I will happily keep.",Regina said and caressed her stomach.

Emma held Regina softly while Henry stood up again and walked to the door. "I'm hungry. Ruby said she would wait for me downstairs so we could grab something to eat for all of us.",he said and Emma and Regina nodded. "Behave.",Regina said and he nodded. "I always do, don't I?",he answered cheeky and bolted off. "So. How did he help you with arranging the marriage?",Snow asked and Regina smiled. "Well. He didn't arranged it in the way you think. He just helped me keeping everything together. Which still is arranging a wedding, isn't it?"

_"Mom?" "Yes,Henry?" "When Emma returns tomorrow... will you two still marry?",he asked her and Regina looked on the calendar. "I hope so. On Thursday is the date.",Regina said and took a few deep breaths. "Oh my god... if everything is going right I'll be married in 6 days..." Henry smiled. "Everything will be alright. You and Emma are each other's true love. It will all be good.",he said and she hugged him. "But I need to buy a dress and shoes...and oh god we still need plane tickets..." She paced again and Henry sighed. "Mom... I think you always look beautiful. Emma won't mind if you would look like a homeless. She loves you no matter what.",he said and took her hands._

_Regina looked into his eyes lovingly and nodded slowly than. "And which dress should I take?",she asked and he led her upstairs into her bedroom and looked through her dresses. He pulled out a peach colored long evening dress. "When did you bought that?",he asked confused and she smiled. "I wanted to take Emma out on a date. Somewhere in a neighbor town in an expensive restaurant where dressing up would be necessary.",Regina said and took it in her hand. "It's beautiful, Mom.",he said and she sniffed slightly. "I just wish Emma would be here...",Regina said and he hugged her. "Tomorrow she will be.",he said and than suddenly ran out of the room._

_He came back to her a few minutes later and held a box in his hands. "Emma said that she wanted to keep them a secret but I thought that you could surprise her with them now.",he said and opened the box. She saw the two rings and smiled. "She will love it,Henry."_

_The next day Emma and Snow came back from the Enchanted Forest and Regina couldn't feel better. When Henry pulled Snow,Gold and Ruby away from them Regina and Emma hungrily kissed each other and made love on the hard cold forest ground. "I missed you so much.",Emma said breathless and Regina nodded grinning. "I missed you too, honey.",she whispered against her lips. "I love you." "Love you more." They chuckled and got up. They cleaned each other up and sighed. "Do you still want to marry Thursday?",Regina asked and Emma looked shocked in the first moment before she nodded. "Yes. Nothing more than that. I just thought that we still have a few weeks or something like that."_

_"I had my panic moments too. Henry helped me deciding which dress I should wear without buying a new one. The only thing I have to do is buying plane tickets.",she said and Emma nodded. She pulled Regina flush against her and rested her forehead against Regina's. "I think we still can do that at the airport.",Emma said and Regina sighed. "I hope so. Anyway, I'm just happy to finally be married to you.",Regina answered and Emma smiled. "I already dreamt about our wedding.",Emma whispered. Regina chuckled. "Me too. I bought you a suit though... is that alright?" "Yep. I wanted to buy one but with the whole being trapped in the Enchanted Forest thing..." "Pregnancy seems to help thinking.",Regina said and Emma laughed loudly. "Sure thing, baby." "No, just joking. Henry said that you needed one. I didn't even thought about what you would have to wear."_

"One smart kid that we have.",Emma said when Regina had finished talking. Snow and David grinned at them. "Well, he was raised by a smart woman.",Snow said and Regina looked at her surprised but with a big smile. "Thank you.",she said and Snow smiled at her lovingly. Regina turned to Emma. "Why don't we let them decide how one of our children will be named? I mean...",she whispered into Emma's ear. "I know.",Emma cut her off and smiled at her lovingly. "I think it's a great idea." "Snow. David... we... we want to give you the honor to name one of our children...",Regina stuttered and Snow gasped and looked up to David with an amazed expression in her face. "We... thank you... it means a lot for us.",Snow said and Regina smiled at her. "I think... we should leave you alone now. You still hadn't had much time to catch up, had you?" "No, Thanks Mom.",Emma said and Snow gasped before she started crying.

David led Snow out of the room and Regina and Emma laid down together. "Your mother is always so over emotional...",Regina groaned and Emma laughed before she got serious again. "So. We already have some names but I counted and either we have to make one more baby or we have to relinquish one of the already chosen names.",Emma said and Regina sighed. "Okay. I relinquish Daniel.",she said and Emma looked at her surprised. "But..." "I already chose Henry's name. It's only fair to let you choose." Emma smiled and kissed her. "I love you, Regina."

**TBC...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Neal was furious. Regina destroyed everything. Emma still loved him, he was sure of it. He just had to get rid of Regina and show Emma that it was just a mind game of Regina which had led her to marry the evil bitch. He went to his father. "Papa?",he asked into the shop and Gold came to the front room. "Bae? How can I help you?",he asked and Neal told him everything. From Emma's and Regina's wedding to the newly revealed pregnancy to his wish to be together with Emma again. "And? Can you help me, Papa?" "I can, Bae. You just need to bring Emma away from Regina. I need to have her alone.",he said and Neal nodded. "I think I can do that."

Snow, David, Emma and Regina sat together in the hospital room once again. "So... how was your wedding?",Snow asked and looked at them with tears in her eyes. "Nothing big, really. We knew that you two wanted to be there at our wedding so we just married on paper.",Regina answered and Emma nodded. "We wanted to ask you something too.",Emma said and her parents looked at her curiously. "Well, first of all if one of you guys would walk Regina down the aisle. And if you Snow would be her maid of honor. And David my best man next to Henry." Both looked at them kind of surprised but suddenly they smile brightly. "Sure. Nothing more than that!",Snow said and the couple sighed relieved. "So, who wants to walk her?" "I can do that.",David said and Snow nodded.

Regina smiled brightly at David before she snuggled closer to Emma and listened to her smooth voice as she told her parents about their wedding.

_"Tomorrow is the wedding.",Emma said and sighed. "I'll arrive tomorrow around 6am so we still have plenty time before the wedding, Emma. Don't worry. Everything will be fine.",Regina answered and packed her things again. "How is Henry?" "He is super excited. He already knows how to distract Gold so we don't have to visit his son again.",her tone dropped to an angry growl. "Who is his son?",Regina asked worried. She knew Emma and she knew that Emma was personally affected because of this person._

_"Henry's father...",Emma whispered saddened. Regina gasped before she sat down. "Does Henry know it?" "Yes... he was angry at me first but than I reminded him of the wedding and well..." "I speak to him, don't worry." "Did you already decide if you want to take my name?" "Yes, and I'll take your name.",Regina said and Emma's heart fluttered. "Really? I love you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!",Emma squealed and Regina laughed. "I love you too.",Regina answered and they hung up._

_Regina was at 7am in front of Emma's hotel room and knocked quietly. Emma opened the door confused and gasped when she saw Regina. She pulled Regina close and kissed her heatedly. "I missed you so much, baby.",Emma said and pulled Regina into the room and quickly locked it before she pushed Regina on the bed. "We have to be really quiet. Gold is sleeping in the __neighbor room.",Emma said and Regina nodded._

"I bet you can switch the sex part?",Snow asked comfortable and Regina chuckled. "Yeah, my dear, don't give your mother uncomfortable pictures.",Regina said.

_They dressed into their wedding clothes and Emma gasped. "You look so beautiful.",Emma said and kissed her lovingly. "Soon you can kiss me as much as you want but we have to go now.",Regina said and Emma quickly got Henry before they drove to the registry office. When they got out of the building Emma lifted Regina up and kissed her happily. "I love you, Mrs. Swan.",Emma said with a grin and Regina chuckled. "Love you too, Mrs. Swan.",Regina answered and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Henry hugged them tightly. "Am I a Swan now too?",he asked and Regina nodded. "Yep, the moment I changed my last name yours was changed too. Since I'm your legal guardian.",Regina explained and stroked his head. "But we need to keep it quiet until the time is right, okay Henry?"_

_He nodded. "Yes. But it isn't lying, is it?" "No. You are just withholding information for a few weeks. And no one will ask if we are married so...",Regina answered and he looked at Emma pointedly. "Henry... can we talk for a second?" He nodded and Regina led him a bit away from Emma. "Hey, stop being angry at Emma. She didn't tell you about your father because he had hurt her pretty much. She was scared that he would hurt you too. You know why I kept quiet about my curse?" "Yes, because you was scared that I would hate you." "Emma is scared too. She doesn't want you to hate her... and after she freaked out when you asked her about your father and she was just scared that she would loose you if she would tell you the truth...You understand that?" He nodded._

_"She wanted to __protect both of us." "Yes. And she loves you and it was her only lie. I promise you, honey.",Regina said and he looked to Emma who stared on the ground saddened. "Should I hug her?" "I think she would be happy if you would do it.",Regina said and they walked back to Emma. Henry hugged her tightly and Emma sighed relieved and kissed his hair before she looked up to Regina grateful. "I love you.",she mouthed and Regina softly cupped her cheek and kissed her. "Love you more.",she whispered and Emma grinned. "I love you two the most.",Henry said and the couple chuckled. Suddenly Emma flinched and Regina turned around and followed her gaze._

_They saw Neal. "We should go.",Emma said and both nodded. They walked away with Henry. "I will search Gold and go with him to Dad so you two can be alone.",Henry said and entered Gold's room while Emma and Regina slipped into Emma's room._

"God, you two are worse than rabbits.",David said and Regina chuckled. "Hey! It was our wedding day... and in the same time wedding night. I know that you two did that too otherwise we wouldn't have this conversation.",Regina said and Snow blushed. "We don't even want to know...",Snow said and Regina chuckled. "You really think I went away without disturbing your wedding night?",Regina asked and raised an eyebrow. "You threw water on the bed?",Snow asked shocked and Emma started laughing. "Really, baby?",Emma asked and Regina grinned. "That wasn't me, honestly! I just broke one of the bedposts so it would break down but the water ruined my plan...",Regina answered and all started laughing. "Bad girl.",Emma said and kissed Regina's neck. "Not in front of your parents, my dear.",Regina whispered and giggled than.

**TBC...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I never was in hospital but my birth and I don't really know many things about what will come in this chapter but I hope you don't mind. I always try my best :) anyway. I know Neal isn't the nice guy in the story and it could look like I hate him but I just don't really like him. If here are still Neal fans I apologize but I have something against men who leave their women without a word... that's why I always ship Emma with Ruby when I don't write Swan Queen because I don't think Hook seems fitting either^^although he is at least better than neal (Sorry, apologies again.)  
**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapters and leave some reviews! I love you all :)**

Neal somehow lured all of them away from Regina and gave his father the chance to enter Regina's hospital room. "Hello, Dearie.",Gold said and Regina sat up startled. "Gold. What do you want from me?",she asked surprised but he waved with his hand and she lost consciousness. He grabbed her chin and poured a youth potion into her mouth before he forced her to swallow it. He watched how the normally strict and cold looking woman turned to a pre-teen. He smiled widely. Regina wouldn't remember Emma nor anyone else. Just her old life from the Enchanted Forest. With that he poofed himself away.

"What are we doing here, Neal?",Emma asked annoyed. She didn't liked being away from Regina for too long. "My dad said that he felt magic being casted here.",he lied and Emma sighed. "Even if Cora casted something we couldn't do something against her without Regina and your father.",Emma answered and David nodded. "Yeah, let's head back. We still have a wedding to plan.",he said and laid an arm around Emma's shoulders. Emma smiled and laid her arm around his waist and pulled her mother to them. "Let's take a break. We need to think of a trap because without Cora will rip us apart.",Snow said and they nodded. Neal sighed and looked onto his phone. His father had written him and he smiled triumphantly.

They drove back to the hospital and Emma ran upstairs to Regina. She entered the room with a big smile. "Hey, baby. Don't worry your mother wasn't there, I'm fine.",she said and her smile faded when she saw Regina. The young girl staring back at her with fear in her eyes. "Regina?",she asked shocked and quickly walked over. Regina backed away from Emma. "Who are you!",she shrieked and stumbled out of the bed and took more steps back. "It's me. Emma. We know each other. Even if you don't remember me. You can trust me, I promise.",Emma said and kneeled down to be on Regina's hight. Regina looked at her doubting before she slowly walked towards her.

Emma smiled at her with tears in her eyes. She hugged Regina closely when she was near enough. Regina wrapped her arms insecurely around Emma. She was surprised how easily she felt safe with Emma. "How do we know each other?",Regina asked and Emma sighed. "It's a long story...",Emma said. Suddenly Regina's knees buckled beneath her and Emma quickly caught her. "I got you, Regina. I got you.",she whispered and lifted her up and placed her back on the bed. "I'll get a doctor, okay?" "Can you get my daddy?",Regina asked quietly. Emma looked saddened. "Your father... died...",Emma said quietly and Regina started crying.

Emma held her in her arms and soothed her. "And mommy?",Regina asked her than. "She is here but I don't know where.",Emma answered. "Good thing that I happen to know when my daughter is in danger than.",Cora said and Emma turned around and pulled her gun. Cora flung the gun away and Emma just felt the bed dip and than saw Regina running into Cora's arms. "Mommy...",Regina said and Cora hugged her. Emma looked at her angrily. "Regina, my dear, would you wait here in this room while I talk with Emma?",Cora asked and Regina looked up scared. "We'll be just behind that door and I'll come back." Regina reluctantly nodded and crawled back on the bed.

Cora led Emma out of the room. "If you hurt just even one hair..." "I have my heart back.",Cora interrupted Emma who looked at her surprised. Cora looked into the room where her little daughter sat. "She is 12 by the way." Emma followed her gaze. "What happened to her? She was normal just 2 hours ago.",Emma said and ran a hand through her hair. "Someone cursed her...",Cora said and sighed. "She is so sweet." "We can turn her back, can we?",Emma asked and Cora shrugged. She knew that she could turn Regina back but she didn't wanted to. She never gave Regina the love she needed. She wanted to give her the needed love.

Emma sighed. "What happened to our babies?",Emma asked and Cora gasped. "Babies?",she shrieked. "Yeah, 5 little babies. Just two months old...",Emma said. "They are..." "They are what?",Emma snapped. "Because she is young now... Regina.. she got her period when she married the king and that was with 18 before that she was never able to get children... if she is really completely transformed to her 12-year-old self than the children are... are gone...",Cora said saddened and Emma's face fell.

She sat down on a chair and buried her face in her hands. "No...",Emma started crying and Cora looked at her helplessly. Cora sat down next to her and took her in her arms. "They are dead... they are all dead...",Emma sobbed and Cora sighed. "Maybe... when we find a way to bring her back... you could try again.",Cora said. "That's impossible! Dr. Whale told us that she will already have problems having one child and that she'll probably be barren after it... and now it's ruined! Everything is ruined! Just because you had to force her to marry my grandfather! A man who raped her daily!",Emma screamed and shook Cora's hands off.

Emma turned and just ran. Cora watched her and than turned back to Regina who looked really sick by now. She looked around until she found a nurse. "You!",she barked and the nurse flinched. "Get someone who can heal my daughter!" The nurse called Whale who quickly entered Regina's room. He looked kind of shocked before he quickly scooped her up and carried her to the X-rayroom. "What are you doing?",Cora asked. Whale sighed. "She was stabile when I checked on her two hours ago. Now she is a child and her condition is life threatening. I need to see if she has internal bleeding or whatever is trying to kill her.",he explained and laid Regina down.

After he x-rayed her he quickly picked her up again. "We need to cool her down again.",he said and quickly walked out of the room but Cora stopped him and laid her hand on Regina's head. She mumbled some words and her hand glowed purple. He gasped and looked up to Cora. "I cooled her temperature down.",she told him and he nodded. "I don't feel so good...",Regina mumbled and gagged slightly. "I let you down, okay?",Whale said and slowly lowered her to the ground. A nurse rushed towards them with a bin. It was the right time because not a few seconds afterwards Regina leaned over it and vomited.

Whale rubbed her back soothingly. "Why are you so nice? She brought you here...",Cora asked quietly. She was confused that Whale was so kind to Regina. "Just because we have our differences doesn't mean that I can let her die. She is trying to change and I brought so much pain over her... it's just fair to help her.",he answered and sighed when Regina had to vomit again. Another nurse came towards them. "The x-rays doesn't show anything. She is completely healthy.",she said and Whale frowned. "How old is she?",Whale asked and turned to Cora. "12... at least I think that she is 12...",she answered and looked saddened. Whale just shook his head and leaned further down to Regina.

"Hey, little one. Can you tell me how old you are?" "12.",Regina answered and coughed slightly. "Better now?" Regina nodded and he gave her a tissue. Regina wiped her mouth and than dropped it in the bin. She held her stomach and groaned. "What did the chef put in our food, Mommy?",she asked and Cora locked eyes with Whale. They knew what happened with Regina.

In the meantime Emma was running towards the diner. It was their lunch break and the diner was empty. She entered it and both, Granny and Ruby, looked up surprised. "What's going on, Emma?",Ruby asked shocked and quickly walked over to her and hugged her. "The babies... Regina and my babies are dead... someone turned Regina into a child and now they are gone! They are gone! And now she can't have children anymore! We won't be able to have children...",Emma sobbed and Ruby soothed her before she led her to the booth they had occupied and sat down.

"Why are you so bothered about not being able to have children _with_ Regina?",Granny asked and directly regretted her sentence. "Why shouldn't I be bothered when I can't have children with my _wife_!",Emma growled and both gasped. "You.. you two are _married_?",Ruby asked and Emma nodded. "Yes... since two days... We wanted to be married in case Cora would kill one of us...",Emma explained. "We already were together for... 5 months... wow that's not as long as I thought it was..." Both Lucas women looked at each other doubting. "She didn't married you for revenge?",Granny asked and Emma looked up.

"Well, explain to me how Regina could get pregnant from me when Storybrooke hadn't had magic yet?" "She cheated on you?",Ruby said and directly shut up again. "You just know her Enchanted Forest side... I know her vulnerable side... She is the sweetest person I've ever met in my whole life when she trusts someone. Hell, the first thing she did in our relationship was confessing that she casted the curse so that she wouldn't start our relationship with lies. So why daring to cheat when she could loose everything she loves?" Both looked ashamed. They didn't knew that. "I just could get her pregnant because I'm her true love. We broke the curse with true love's kiss." "But the curse just broke a month ago.",Granny said. "Yes, that was the moment we knew that we never wanted to be apart again. God... we missed each other although we had talked 30 minutes ago...",Emma chuckled slightly and shook her head.

The door opened and Neal entered the diner. "Emma? Henry is looking for you.",he said and Emma looked up. "Tell him that I need to be alone but that I'll be with him in an hour.",Emma answered and Neal sighed. "He is freaking out because he isn't allowed in Regina's room.",he said and Emma got up. She left the diner and Neal quickly followed her. "Hey, wait!",he called and caught up with her. "How are you?",he asked her and Emma rolled her eyes. "I know exactly that you aren't unhappy that Regina is a child... that her and my children are dead... you are sickening that you don't even feel slight pity even if I don't want that, Neal. Just leave me and my family alone.",Emma said and brushed him off.

He growled unhappy and turned to the direction of his father's shop. He needed to make Emma forget. She had to forget her love for Regina and their children. He entered the shop and walked to the counter where his father stood. "You need to take Emma's memories. She still loves Regina too much.",he said and Gold sighed. "You didn't just assumed that she would leave Regina just because she is a child?",he asked his son and Neal grumbled. "I'll look what I can do." Neal smiled brightly at him and left the shop. Both hadn't seen Belle in the back of the shop listening to them.

**TBC...?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Drama! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter:) Love you :D It's not that long but hey:)**

Belle was shocked about it. How could Rumpel do such thing? She didn't cared at all anymore, she quickly ran to the library and searched for spell books and potions to prevent memory loss. Even if she didn't like Regina it doesn't mean that she had to suffer once again. She needed to help the two of them. She searched for a long time until Rumpel called her. "What?",she snapped and he took a deep breath. "I might have done something bad..." "Yeah? Like changing Regina into a 12 year-old and killing 5 unborn children? You disgust me, Rumpel. I thought you changed but you are nothing more than the heartless monster everyone warned me of.",she hung up on him and decided to drive to the hospital. She had heard of Cora being there.

When she arrived she saw Emma and Cora arguing heated. She stepped between them. "Stop.",she hissed and both looked at her. Cora hateful, Emma confused. "Rumpel and Neal are fault that Regina is a child." "How do you know?",Emma asked and her voice sounded angry. "I heard Neal coming into Rumpel's shop 3 hours ago. Neal asked Rumpel to take your memories so you would fall in love with him. We need to do something against it.",Belle said and Emma nodded. Cora thought about it. "There is nothing we can do... my magic is not as powerful as his and I can't teach Miss Swan fast enough to fight against Rumpel...",Cora said and sighed.

Emma paced up and down. Belle saw Regina for the first time. She was as pale as Snow and really thin. "What did you do to her in her childhood?",Belle asked shocked when she saw Regina's condition. "She was heavier when she was changed.",Emma defended Cora. "Something is making her thin... something is stealing her strength." "And I know exactly what it is.",Whale said and held a file in his hands. "And what is it? What is killing my wife?",Emma asked and he sighed. "The children." "What? But... but I thought they are dead..." "Me too but she is pregnant. We made the test and it confirmed it. She is two months pregnant with 5 children. The bad thing is that she isn't ready to bear children yet. Furthermore I think that these children are fed by magic and not by normal food like every other baby and Regina doesn't have magic yet. Not the powerful one she needs to feed them.",Whale explained.

"What will happen?",Emma asked. "Either she or the children will die. If the children suck out more magic than she has than she'll die. If the children die before they can do that Regina may survive." "Are there ways to save her?",Emma asked and looked to Regina. "Yes, if someone gives her dark magic.",Whale answered and Emma looked to Cora. "Please... I know you hate me and the children but please... she can't die...they are her last chance.",Emma begged Cora with tears in her eyes. "All you wanted for Regina was that she marries a king or someone really wealthy. Emma is a princess. She is the heir of the throne and she will take over. Everything you wanted for Regina is fulfilled with Emma. Help her, please.",Belle helped Emma and Cora looked confused.

"How?" "Rumpel told me a long time ago...",Belle said and Cora looked to Emma. She sighed and nodded. She entered the room. Regina was attached to many machines now and had problems with breathing. Cora sat down on the hospital bed and caressed Regina's cheek. "M-Momm-y.",Regina groaned and Cora smiled. "I will give you magic now.",she whispered and Regina shook her head. "Magic... bad... don't... want it...",Regina struggled. "You need it to survive.",Cora said and kissed her head. "Rather...die...",Regina answered and closed her eyes. "You can't be serious, Regina! I won't loose you.",Emma snapped at Regina and came to the other side of the bed. Regina opened her eyes and looked at her. "Why?",she just asked. "Because you are my true love... you are pregnant with our babies...if you die... than I'll die too because without you... without you I'm lost...",Emma sobbed and cradled Regina's hand.

Regina smiled. "You...find someone... else..." "I don't want to, Regina. You just have one true love. And after I searched for you my whole life I won't give you up. The magic won't corrupt you! It will heal you! You won't be able to use it. I promise.",Emma answered and Regina sighed. She nodded and closed her eyes. Cora started to let her magic flow into Regina and gasped when she directly felt something sucking at it. It felt like a baby drinking it's milk. Cora closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. She never had breast-fed Regina and directly regretted it. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and the light magic flowing into her which made her much more stronger.

The light magic turned into black magic and directly flow to Regina again. Emma and Cora were spent afterwards but Regina looked a lot healthier than before. "Did it work?",Emma asked and Cora nodded. "Yes. It will suffice for a couple of days... I hope." Emma nodded relieved. "Enough to regain strength and to do it again." They watched Regina sleeping calmly. "And how will we take care of Gold?",Emma asked and Cora shrugged. "We need to find his dagger. We can control him than.",Cora answered and Emma nodded. She quickly wrote her parents to do that.

Neal growled angrily when he heard that his father wouldn't help him. He already had done too much and he wouldn't risk his relationship with Belle because of a fake love between Neal and Emma. That led Neal to the search of his father's dagger. He just needed to control him. And he successfully found it. He smiled mischievous when he held the dagger in his hands and walked to his father's shop where he already waited for him.

"Even if you control me with it, Bae... it won't be real. She won't love you for real. You can't destroy true love. Regina tried it more than enough and look where she ended up... She would've been unhappy if Snow and Charming hadn't sent Emma through the wardrobe...",Gold said and shook his head. "I don't care. Regina destroyed everything!" "She didn't do anything but be alive and in love with Emma, Bae! Everything what happened? It was your own fault. I would never listen to anyone when they would say that I had to give up Belle for a dumb curse. What would I care? That's their problem and not mine!",Gold said and Neal felt how he lost control and just stabbed his father in the heart.

Gold's eyes widened and he collapsed. Neal felt a rush of magic running through him before it ebbed. He looked around but his father was nowhere to be seen. He laughed cruelly and lifted his hand. A fireball appeared and he grinned. Now was payback and he knew exactly who he would torture first.

**TBC...?**

**o.O what will happen? I think the next chapter will the one before the end :)**

**But I'm writing another story already but that will be one with pure fluff.  
****Swan Queen friendship / Stable Queen / Red Swan :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**UUHH! Who will win? What will happen! Will Neal kill Regina? Have fun finding out! :)**

**Love you all :)**

Whale checked upon Regina. She had felt a bit ill again and Cora directly ordered him to do something against it. He had sent everyone out and sat down next to Regina. "You know what's happening?",he asked her softly and Regina nodded. "I'm pregnant... but I never... had a man... and Mother is acting weird... and Emma... she says she would be the mother of my children... it's confusing.",Regina answered and Whale smiled. "Well, that's something I can't answer but I can show you your children.",Whale said and Regina looked at him wide-eyed. "It's too early to have them.",Regina answered and protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Well. In this world you can look into the stomach with the help of a machine. It's not painful and won't harm you. I promise and until now I kept my promises, didn't I?" Regina slowly nodded and Whale helped her up. "Would you mind if Emma would join you?" "No, but why?" "Because she _is _the other mother of your children and it's only fair, don't you think?" Regina thought about it before she nodded and Whale helped her to another room. A nurse brought Emma in who directly sat down next to Regina and took the tiny hand. Emma smiled brightly at Regina who shyly smiled back. If that's the other mother of her children than wow. She was one of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and she would be damned if her children would inherit her own ugly body.

Whale ordered her to lift her gown so he could reach her stomach. She hesitantly obeyed and revealed the amounts of scars. Regina looked ashamed and than felt Emma softly kissing the back of her hand. She looked into Emma's eyes and saw the deep love and a bit sadness. Emma smiled lovingly and turned her head back to Whale who had prepared her already without her noticing. He already looked for a good angle to see the children and Regina watched fascinated. She gasped when she saw a tiny little head. "That's... that's one?",she asked and Whale nodded. She felt Emma's grip tighten a bit and smiled.

Whale showed them all 5 children and their smiles grew bigger with each second they looked at them. "They are beautiful.",Emma whispered and Whale chuckled. "They are just 8 and a half week old, Emma." "That doesn't matter, Doctor Whale. As parent... the child looks beautiful, no matter how it looks like.",Regina said and Emma nodded. Whale printed out a few pictures for them before he gave Regina some tissues to clean her stomach. "Everything is alright with them. You just need a bit magic again from your mother and you'll feel better in no time.",Whale said before he left them alone. Emma helped Regina down of the table and led her back to her room.

"Ehm... why are you so sure that you are my children's other mother?",Regina asked when they were back in her room. Emma smiled at her and pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket. She scrolled through it for some pictures and than showed one to Regina. It was Regina's birthday were the two of them and Henry were sitting by a camp fire with marshmallows on sticks. "Well, I know that because that beautiful woman are you and because we are married.",Emma answered and Regina took the phone and studied the picture. "She is beautiful... but it can't be me. I'm not beautiful... Mother is telling me that often enough...",Regina answered and Emma gasped.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met in any realm and I was in two by now." "Who is that boy?",Regina asked and Emma smiled. "Our son Henry. He is 10 almost 11. You named him after your father." "So we are married since 11 years?",Regina asked and looked up to Emma who shook her head. "Since 3 days now." Regina looked shocked. "Than Henry is a bastard child! How did we kept him a secret in front of my mother?",Regina asked scared and Emma took her hands. "You raised him alone until I arrived 10 months ago. He is my biological son but you adopted and raised him. Your mother was missing until the day before yesterday. And she won't harm you anymore. If she does than it's the last thing she'd ever done.",Emma answered and Regina took a few deep breaths.

"He maybe can explain you why we made children together. I'll get him, okay?" Regina nodded and Emma stood up. She knew that Henry waited outside to finally enter. "Henry? She wants to see you now." Henry bolted into the room and smiled brightly at Regina. "Hey, Mom.",he said and sat down on her bed. Regina was a bit surprised and smiled back shyly. "Henry. Don't forget that she doesn't know you right now." "Oh,right. Sorry, Mom. I'm Henry. I'm yours and Emma's son. Uhm... I'm almost 11 years old... well..." "It's a pleasure to meet you.",she answered and directly felt the motherly love for him her older self hat felt. "It's a bit weird to see you like this but I guess somehow we can make you old again." Regina giggled at that and Henry smirked.

"So... uhm... can you answer me a question?",Regina asked and Henry nodded. "How can Emma be the mother of my children?" "True love. As far as you told me you have a special day every fourth month in which you can get pregnant by a magical being even if you are in a world without magic. Emma is made from true love and therefore has magic. And well... I hope you know how babies are made because I surely won't explain that! it's gross. Ew!",Henry shook his head disgusted and Emma chuckled. "That's even not for your age, kid. Anyway. We discussed it and I never wanted to leave you again so we agreed that we would have these children and that we would marry.",Emma said and Regina slowly nodded.

She studied both of them. Henry and Emma looked similar and had the same happy smile on their faces. Both sat slumped next to her and both had the same mischievous glint in their eyes. They definitely were related to each other. Emma excused herself to talk with Cora about Gold and Neal and left the two of them alone. They joked around or just laid on the bed and enjoyed the peace they had until suddenly the door banged open. Both sat up shocked and scrambled of the bed. Neal stood in the doorway with a crazy glint in his eyes. "Who are you?",Regina asked shocked and Neal angrily flung the hospital bed against the wall next to them. Regina pushed Henry behind herself. "The person who will kill you." "Good thing that you have to defeat me first.",Emma said from behind Neal and tackled him.

Neal growled angrily and flung Emma through the room into one of the machines which had stood next to the bed. "Why do you want to kill me? Why hurting others than?",Regina asked and looked at Emma scared who groaned and tried to get up but Neal knocked her unconscious. "As long as you are alive, Emma will never love me!" "And you really think that when you kill me she suddenly fawn over you? That's idiotic!",Regina answered and slowly walked to Emma. He growled at her but got distracted when Henry tried to run out of the room. He froze him and sighed. "Kiddo, it's just for our best. When Regina is gone she can't hurt anyone anymore. We could be happy and the Evil Queen would be finally dead.",he cooed softly and Henry shook his head.

"We can't be happy! She isn't the Evil Queen anymore! She never was! She was just lonely and hurt! You are really evil. Mom was just misunderstood!",Henry screamed and Neal growled. "Don't you dare say that, kiddo! I'm not evil! I'm good! I want to protect our family!" "Which family! We never had one and we never will! I finally understand why Emma tried to keep you a secret! You just care about yourself! If you would want us happy you would leave my family alone!",Henry screamed. Regina had finally reached Emma and slowly caressed her cheek. If she was Emma's true love than a kiss had to wake her up again. She leaned down and pecked Emma's lips. Emma opened her eyes surprised and took a deep breath.

Regina smiled at Emma and helped her up. Neal gasped. "I put you under a sleeping curse!",he growled and Emma gritted her teeth. "Well. True love is the most powerful magic on the world, Neal. Didn't your father taught you anything? Even when you didn't spent much time with him? I know it and I just know my parents for 10 months. And now leave Regina's and my son alone.",Emma hissed and stepped in front of Regina. Neal looked furiously at her before he flung Henry hard against a wall and a loud cracking sound was heard. Henry collapsed on the ground and Emma gasped. Neal magicked a dagger into his hand and threw it at Emma who hadn't looked at him but at Henry in that moment.

She gasped when she felt the pain in her abdomen and looked down. "I wanted to give you the world but you... you kicked my efforts with your feet. That's your payment, Emma... I just wished it would've ended better. Without killing you and everyone else. But there is obviously no cure for the curse Regina put upon you.",he said and shook his head. Emma collapsed too. Neal looked back up to Regina who had watched everything in shock. "You ever heard of the Dark one?",Neal asked and Regina nodded. "Well. I was his son until I killed him and took his power. And now. Now you'll see what happens with people who destroy my happy ending." He flung a spell at her but suddenly Cora appeared in front of her and blocked it.

"You won't hurt my daughter, you disgusting imp! I did it much too often and I won't let it happen that you'll continue with it.",Cora threw spells at him and he appeared fake weakened to her. Cora stepped closer to rip out his heart when he suddenly froze her and ripped out her heart. "Mother!",Regina screamed and Neal laughed cruelly when he crushed the heart in front of Regina's eyes. And suddenly everything came back to her. Her whole childhood. Her whole life. Just everything. She remembered her promise. No one would ever destroy her happy end again. Not without a fight.

She shot a spell at Neal who countered it. Magic clashed like swords against each other and blended them. They didn't stopped. They put all their strength into their attacks and tried to overpower the other. The bad thing was that Regina hadn't recovered her magic fast enough to fight him off for a long time. She knew that she would die. She was scared at first but than she looked down at Emma who laid there with opened eyes which were staring into nothing. Emma would be there. They would be together again. She, Henry, Emma, her parents and her babies would be there. She knew that death wouldn't be bad anymore. But she owed the people that she would protect them of Neal. She couldn't give up yet.

And in that moment Regina suddenly felt stronger. She felt powerful. But most important she felt four pairs of hands on her shoulders and looked around. Next to her stood her mother and Gold. Behind her were Emma and Henry. They looked at her with sad smiles. "You did wonderful, Regina.",her mother said. "You make me so proud." "I love you.",Emma whispered and Regina took a deep breath. She couldn't cry now. It would distract her. "You aren't a villain, Mom. You never were. I'm proud that I'm your son.",Henry said. "I'm the proudest father on the world, Regina. Even if I manipulated you... you stayed strong and did your own things. You never stopped believing in love. You can stop now. It's alright.",Gold said but Regina shook her head.

"I owe the people.",she said. "I owe our children. I owe all of you." A warm feeling spread in her stomach and suddenly golden magic shot out of her hands towards Neal. The room lightened up that much that Regina was forced to close her eyes. She was knocked off her feet and fell on her back. Everything quaked around her and she thought a last thought. _"I just wish that everything would've turned out fine and no one would have to be dead but Neal."_ Than everything was silent. She sat up groaning when the quaking had stopped and opened her eyes. Everything still looked the same like before she had seen her family.

She crawled over to Emma who now had her eyes closed. She still had the dagger in her stomach but she was breathing again. "Whale!",Regina screamed loudly and half a minute later Whale stood with a handful of nurses in front of the room. He saw Regina hovering over Emma. Whale quickly ran to her and checked her pulse. Than he looked around the room. He saw Henry lying on the ground next to one of the machines which had been attached to Regina. "I need to gurneys!",he shouted and the nurses directly bolted off to get some. "Will she survive?",Regina asked and Whale nodded. "Yes. I think so. She has a normal pulse and it looks like the blood is not flowing too much. Just press your hands on her wound.",he answered and Regina nodded.

He walked over to Henry and checked him. He sighed relieved. "He is just knocked out cold and has probably a broken arm but it's nothing too serious.",he told her and Regina nodded. The nurses came back and heaved Emma and Henry on the gurneys before they brought them into surgery. Another doctor checked on Regina who finally had grown into a woman again. "It looks like you just have some scratches which will heal pretty soon. Otherwise you and your babies are fine.",he said and Regina nodded gratefully. "Thank you." She magicked clothes on and walked back into the room. Snow and David were standing there and looked around shocked. When they saw her they quickly ran to her and hugged her. "You're alive.",Snow breathed out and Regina hugged her back.

She nodded weakly. "Emma and Henry are in surgery. Neal wanted to kill them.",Regina sobbed and Snow stroked over her back. "But he didn't. You defeated him. You saved them.",Snow answered. "But not my mother... not my father...",Regina sniffed and wiped her tears and backed away of Snow. She turned around and looked on the spot her mother had laid. Snow sighed and looked to David who looked back at her with the same saddened expression. "I'll be at the mausoleum if you need me...",Regina said and poofed herself away.

She looked at her father's grave. Or was it her adopted father? She didn't know. She didn't cared. He raised her. He had loved her every second of his life. He was her father. "Why didn't I see you, daddy? I mean... next to Mommy, Emma and Henry I love you the most... and not Gold... He was my mentor but I never loved him in anyway...",Regina said and leaned her head against the grave. "In a way you do, my sweet darling. You wanted him there because he taught you. He was there when you was vulnerable. When you were alone and needed someone to show you the right path.",a voice said suddenly and caressed her neck. Regina looked up. Next to her stood her mother with a loving smile on her face. "Mother...",Regina gasped and hugged her tightly. "I... I thought that you were dead!",she said and started crying.

"And still you somehow revived all of us.",Cora said and Regina looked up and behind her. Gold stood there, leaning on his cane and smiling proudly. "But... but you can't bring the dead back to life.",Regina stuttered. "Well, apparently your children are able to break that rule, dearie.",Gold said and limped over to them. "You... you turned me into a child.",Regina said and Gold sighed. "I did... and I'm sorry... I thought... that if I do that Bae would forgive me... that he would want me back as father... and I didn't knew that you were my daughter until the moment Cora died.",Gold explained and Regina looked confused.

"When you die you are waiting for your family so you can go together with them to heaven. I was alone until Cora appeared and I knew... I knew that you were the reason why." "What's with Neal's mother?",Regina asked confused. "She never considered me as family. I was a coward in her eyes. She hated me. I think she is waiting for Hook. With Neal.",Gold told her. "And... and how did my children... revived you?"

"I don't know. But I think... the pure magic of Emma and your dark and corrupted magic forced together because of true love... it made something much more powerful happen. You have to think about it. My magic is older than you can imagine. The darkest people had it until it was passed to me. And I passed a part of it over to you. And Cora the other part. You are probably the most powerful dark sorceress on any realm. And Emma probably the most powerful white sorceress. Do you really think it's impossible than to have children who can go against the rules of magic? When evil and good come together? When opposites who never were planned to come together do exactly that?"

"But Neal killed you. He got the whole magic." "He didn't. His own magic was just activated. But the moment I died... my magic searched for the purer child of mine. You. You were this little innocent 12 year old girl without magic and a big heart. Even if it was dark magic... it still wants someone who doesn't use it as weapon but as gift.",Gold said and Regina thought about it. "But I don't want it.",Regina said and Gold smiled at her sadly. "But's it's a part of you now." "So... I'm the new dark one?",Regina asked insecure and Gold nodded. "I can't raise my children when I'm the dark one...",Regina said and started pacing. "Where is your... my dagger?" "I think in my shop, why?",he asked and Regina poofed away.

She concentrated on the dagger and soon it appeared in her hand. She looked on it. _"Regina" _She poofed to the well and thought about it again. The well would grant her a wish if she would give it something as powerful as her wish required. Regina made a fireball and looked at it. It was purple. Disgusted she threw the dagger into the well. "I wish that no one can be the dark one ever again. That the magic of the dark one is banished forever.",she said and than got flung away from the well. She crashed hard on the ground and hissed slightly. She sat up and lifted her hand. She made a fireball in her hand once again and sighed relieved when it was a normal orange instead of the purple she had seen before.

She had done it. She had stopped the idiotic power of the dark one. Maybe she took people the chance away to ask for dark magic but it always came with a price. A price no one should be willing to pay. She laid her hand on her stomach. "I love you.",she whispered and smiled. "All of you and I can't wait to finally have you in my arms." She stood up and poofed back into the hospital.

**Next chapter is an epilogue! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did and good morning/afternoon/night to you (****wherever you all live:D ) For me it is night so, by dearies:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Dear guest, thanks for your friendly ****criticism. I'm not offended, don't worry and I know I need a beta. I had one but somehow we lost each other a bit. Hopefully I can return to work with her and soon have beta-ed stories again:)**

**Epilogue**

_7 and a half months later..._

"And that's child number 5. Congratulations, you two.",Whale said and Emma cut the cord a last time. "Thank you.",Emma said with an exhausted smile and turned back to Regina. "Are you alright?",she asked her and Regina nodded tiredly. "Just tired, honey. Just tired.",she mumbled and Emma kissed her forehead. "I love you." "I love you too.",Regina answered and drifted off to sleep while Whale stitched her again. "You want to watch the nurses so they don't make mistakes?",Whale asked when he saw Emma's longing look towards their five precious little children. Emma blushed and Whale chuckled. "Go. Than you can name them directly.",he said and Emma rushed after them.

They all laid in small baby beds and looked around interested. Emma smiled. Henry came to her and shocked her. "God, kid. Don't creep up on me.",she said and placed her hand over her heart. He chuckled. "Sorry, Ma. And? What are they?",he asked and they heard Snow and David slowly entering the room. "Two boys and three girls.",Emma answered. "So? What are your names? We still need one name for the boy and one name for a girl." "Henry and we discussed who would name whom in this case and...",David started. "We would like to call the boy Daniel.",Snow finished and David nodded. Emma looked at them surprised but than smiled brightly. "Regina will be so thankful. And what about you, Henry?" "I want to name her Tanya.",Henry said and Emma smiled.

Emma ordered some nurses to bring them to Regina's room when Regina was awake again. She sat next to the babies and counted every toe and every little finger of them and chuckled when the babies squirmed when she accidentally tickled them. "You are cute babies, aren't you? You are all cute, adorable and beautiful babies.",Emma cooed and sighed happily. The pregnancy and the last 10 hours may have been exhausting but it was worth every second. Soon Snow came back in the room and told her that Regina was awake. The nurses brought the babies over and Regina sat up delighted. Emma sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. "They have all 10 toes and fingers. I already counted.",Emma said and Regina chuckled. She turned to Emma and kissed her lovingly.

"So. How are they named?",Snow asked. Both looked confused. "The other 3. What are their names?" "Rose,Anastasia and Sebastian.",Regina answered and smiled. "And how did you three named the other two?" Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and smiled. "Daniel and Tanya.",Emma whispered and Regina gasped. "Who..." "We did. You gave us the honor to name one of your children and we wanted to show you our gratefulness by naming him after someone important of your life.",Snow said and Regina smiled. "Thank you.",Regina sniffed and Snow hugged her. "I'm sorry for everything... I hope that we finally can start new." "I know we can.",Snow whispered and Regina smiled brighter. "Can I hold one?",Henry asked and they chuckled.

Emma got out of the bed and walked over to Tanya. She picked her up and walked over to Henry. "Tanya, may I introduce you to your big brother Henry?",Emma said and placed Tanya into Henry's arms who held her carefully and sat down on a chair. Tanya tried to grab Henry's finger and sucked at it with closed eyes. Regina smiled warmly and indicated Emma that she wanted to hold one too. Emma picked up Rose and Regina took her in her arms and kissed her forehead. Snow and David took the boys and Emma took Ana in her arms. They all were content. A nurse entered the room with 5 bottles of milk. "Feeding time.",she just said and put the bottles next to Regina on the table. Everyone took one and Regina helped Henry, Snow and David a bit.

Emma sat at the end of Regina's bed and fed her little daughter like a pro. "Mhm, you trained.",Regina said and grinned. Emma looked up and smiled. "I wanted to make it easier for you. 5 children are ... many... and than teaching me to fed and change diapers? That would be more stress than necessary for you.",Emma answered and kissed Ana's forehead. "I love you.",Regina said and leaned over to Emma. They softly kissed and they smiled.

They were right. Together, everything was possible. No matter how tough it would be. Together, no one could stop them. Because true love is the most powerful magic of all and as long as you believe in love, nothing can separate it.

**The End.**


End file.
